Losing you
by FallingThroughtheStars
Summary: Continues after book 2. [Fax]Max faces her fears after being pushed too far.
1. Falling

I just recently read the second in the MR series (sooooo good! XD) and thought they missed out some pages when I got to the end, so this is what my mind comes up with to fill in the blank until gulp May, when the next book comes out. This is my first serious fan fiction so be nice! It starts where School's Out Forever ends. _Italics_ are Max's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did Max would have jumped Fang already.

A/N: This is the second draft I suppose, of the first chapter. It has been rewritten because there were a few parts I wasn't fully satisfied with. Thank you to all who reviewed particularly MariahRulesOk and PyroXXmaniac for their comments which helped me to improve this fanfic (I hope).

After a while I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept for but when I finally stirred the sun had set. I blinked groggily, yawned and then realized that I had been using Fang's shoulder as a pillow. Fang didn't seem to have noticed I had woken up, so I didn't move. He must have kept watch the entire time.

I was just about to drop off again when I heard a sharp crack in the shadows. Iggy's ears pricked and I felt Fang's muscles tense, yet none of us moved. I knew that the other three must have been awake too and we were all waiting. I heard footsteps edging closer and closer and then when another crack sounded out of the darkness we were all on our feet and launching into the air.

Shouts of anger and frustration followed us as we soared into the night sky, but we were soon followed by the winged erasers.

"Why can't we have just a little head start on the enemy? Just once! How are they following us so easily?!" Yelled Nudge.

I clutched my arm guiltily. I needed to get rid of the damn chip, and soon. We managed to get fairly far out into the sky before the Erasers caught up with us. There were only 10 or so and Ari wasn't one of them I noted curiously. He always seemed to lead these attacks on us.

Two erasers were down before they realized what was happening. Another one dropped out of the sky without a fight as Angel looked up and flashed a small angelic smile my way. That girl really scares me at times. Fang finished off another while Gazzy took out one who was trying to sneak up on Nudge. An eraser charged directly at me then stopped short glancing at something just behind me. Then he did a hasty 180 and retreated. I whipped round quickly to see what had frightened him off but was too slow. A heavy blow to the side caught me. I dropped 10 feet before regaining myself and hovering in mid air trying to get my breath back. Ari was hovering above me grinning stupidly.

"I should have known." I winced, holding my side. His grin widened. "You just can't leave me alone can you?"

Anger flashed through his eyes. I launched myself at him aiming for his head. Granted he was a lot bigger then me, but I was a lot faster. He couldn't lay a paw on me. I sent him reeling with a powerful kick to the jaw and dived in for another but he recovered faster than I was expecting and caught my wing in a powerful grip. His claws bit into my flesh and I almost tore it off pulling away from him.

I pulled back a little, regaining my balance and looked back towards the flock. More Erasers had arrived but they seemed to be holding them off well. Turning back I almost jumped right out of my skin. Ari's face was only inches away from mine and that grin was still plastered all over his face. But he didn't attack me. Instead he spoke.

"You know if you just stop resisting and come with me, we wouldn't be chasing after you all the time."

"Really. Now why would I want to go anywhere with YOU, dog boy?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I saw his jaw tighten and smirked.

"We only want you. The other freaks don't matter anymore. Come with us and we won't hurt them."

"Hmmm, interesting. I might have fallen for that if 1. I could believe that and 2. If you hadn't already taken angel before. If I leave then you'd kill them anyway. So I guess that would be a no." Somehow I managed to keep my voice calm without screaming at him during this.

"You sure you don't want to think this over?" he growled. "If you don't agree we'll kill you all"

_No duh._

"No, you'll TRY to." I replied angrily

I pushed backwards away from Ari as he lunged at me. He attempted to grab my neck but I ducked and he just caught the side of my face with his claws. I retaliated quickly slamming both my feet into the centre of his chest and knocking him backwards slightly. He panted trying to get his breath back, glaring at me maliciously. He swiped at my head but missed as I dodged backwards again. He nodded slightly and I felt furry eraser hands closing round my throat. Another eraser was holding me slowly choking me as Ari grinned and reached inside his shirt and pulled out a gun.

_Oh shit._

I screamed at the flock to get away but I couldn't turn my head to see them properly thanks to the eraser behind me. I heard Angel scream and Ari's grin widened.

_No, no, not Angel, not her, please god._

I was still being choked, and dots of color filled my vision as I struggled against the eraser. Ari had the gun raised and was pointing it at a point just behind me. I heard the rest of the flock yelling out for angel. Fear rose in my chest and I struggled more violently. I managed to find the erasers instep and stood on it with all my weight making him howl out in pain. He let go of my throat and I spun round to see Angel being held by a different eraser, just as Ari fired. I saw in slow motion my Angel being hit, her eyes wide as she started to drop.

"ANGEL!!" I screamed moving towards her. The rest of the flock was swooping towards her but I was closer and faster. I propelled myself flying as fast as I could, wings pumping. Panic filled my senses making it difficult to breathe.

_Not my baby, not Angel, not her, not my Angel_

She was falling faster dropping like a stone out of the sky, but I was catching up with her. Pain faintly registered in my brain, shooting its way up from my lower back. I dipped slightly, but quickly caught myself, ignoring the pain and flew straight into the forest below us where Angel was just about to hit the canopy. I caught her frail body in both arms and realized I was shaking. A clearing came into view and I landed quickly.

Angel was pale and unconscious. Still shaking, I searched her for the bullet entry point. She'd been shot in the arm but luckily the bullet had missed any arteries or muscles. It had just hit flesh. Relief swept over me leaving me drained. I heard the rest of the flock land around me noisily as I tried to remove the bullet gently. Thank god she was unconscious or this would have hurt like hell.

"Angel! Angel! Max is Angel alright?!" Panicked voices filled my ears. I turned and looked at the anxious flock.

"She's ok, just knocked out." I said, my voice wobbling though I had tried to keep it steady. "She most likely passed out due to shock than anything else."

Nudge and Gazzy's eyes flicked between me and Angel, lying in my arms pale and unmoving and the both burst into tears. Iggy came over and led them a little distance away, trying to calm both down and stop the wailing. I smiled gratefully at him even though he couldn't see me. Then I looked around for Fang- he had the back pack with the first aid kit I needed to patch up Angel. I scanned the clearing desperately. He wasn't with us and panic filled me again.

"Iggy!" I yelled my voice betraying me "Iggy, where's Fang!?!"

"…He attacked Ari" he muttered after a moment.

Dread seeped through me.

_Not both of them. Not two in one day, that's too cruel._

"Iggy! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Iggy spun round to face me with sightless eyes.

"Stop him! How the hell am I supposed to be able to stop him!! You really think he would have listened?! Would you if you were in his place?!" He stopped, breathing heavily.

I sat completely still, shocked at his words…But he was right. If it was me I wouldn't have listened. I felt tears trailing down my face as I curled up hugging Angel to me. I cried softly to myself my head pounding and my entire body hurting. I heard a small groan then I felt a small hand pat my cheek. Angel was watching me through half opened eyes with a small worried smile.

"Don't cry Max. I'm ok, it just hurts a little bit." she said in a quiet voice, trying to make me feel better. So of course I cried harder.

She wrapped a small arm around my neck holding the wounded arm close to her body and I buried my face in her curls muffling my tears.

"Fang will be alright too, Max, he's strong"

I felt Iggy's hand on my shoulder and then two pairs of smaller hands wrapped themselves around my waist from either side, until I became a Max sandwich. I nodded slightly, my tears slowing.

"I'm sorry guys" I muttered quietly, "You must be so sick of me by now." I let out a little laugh.

"Well, it is getting stale, y'know"

My head shot up, tears instantly forgotten as I stared across the clearing at Fang who was leaning nonchalantly against on of the trees. Angel had unwound her arm from my neck and stood up still a little wobbly. Nudge led her over to where the bags had been dropped when they landed, while the boys found the first aid kit in Fangs bag. I assumed Iggy had brought with him as Fang wasn't carrying it. I stood up too quickly, making myself dizzy, but after regaining my balance, ran across to where Fang was and flung my arms round his neck. After a few seconds he lifted his arms and wrapped them round my waist hugging me back.

"You're a fool, you know that?" I muttered angrily against his shoulder. I heard him chuckle slightly followed by "So are you".

I was weak with relief and when I finally released him, I realized I was crying again. The rest of the flock had gathered round and all were looking at me with wide eyes probably wondering what had set me off now. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve but they just wouldn't stop coming and I slowly sank to the ground trying not to sob. Nudge kneeled in front of me and look at me anxiously as Angel came and sat on my lap once again with her arm bandaged up messily.

"Why are you crying Max?" Angel's soft voice inquired. Her arm must have hurt like h-e-double toothpicks but she was more worried over me. She was being so brave, while I sat there crying my heart out.

"I can't lose you!!" I finally managed to choke out through my tears. "I can't lose any of you!!" I clutched Angel tightly to me.

Fang knelt down next to me and said very quietly and very calmly "You're not going to." I looked up at him desperately.

"We're not going anywhere, promise."

"Yeah Max, we'll all be together forever!" Angel spoke up as I looked down into her big eyes. I smiled hiccupping.

"Thank you"

She still looked very pale and was holding her arm carefully. She winced when she got up.

"Come on lets get you patched up" Iggy called quietly and led her back to the first aid kit to redo her badages properly. I sniffed, wiping my eyes and returning to normal max instead of weepy max. I looked around the rest of the flock cataloguing injuries while Iggy dealt with Angel's wound. My gaze finally met Fang's and I mouthed a silent thank you. He nodded slightly. Then I saw the blood on his sleeve.

"What happened?!"

He looked down and as if for the first time noticed the bloody sleeve. His eyes widened slightly, he was shocked.

"It's not mine" he stated.

"Whose is it then?!"

"Is it Ari's?" Nudge asked curiously still kneeling in front of me. "Cos you know, you're really fast compared to him so you could have-"

"Nope" Fang answered cutting her off.

"How'd you know?"

"He got away before I could do any real damage" Fang muttered darkly.

"Then…whose is it…?" I asked breaking into their conversation.

Fang turned and looked at me for a moment.

"Stand up" He commanded.

I stood confused, but then nearly fell losing my balance. I caught hold of Fang's arm before I fell and held my head with my free hand.

"The voice?" Fang questioned quietly while Nudge stared at me eyes wide.

"No, Just a headache." I clutched my head with both hands as another wave of pain hit me. "A freakin' big one, ow."

"Max, turn around, slowly." I turned making myself dizzy again. Fang stopped me as my back faced him. I heard him curse and a hand gingerly touched a spot just under my ribs. I winced, sucking in air.

"Dammit max! You got shot!" I spun round again making my self dizzy.

Note to self: Stop getting shot. It's not fun.

"Oops? Guess I didn't notice" I said trying to stop the world from spinning

"How can you not have noticed that?!" he said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly - which was not helpful.

"I was kinda more worried about Angel being hurt!" I snapped back squinting my eyes trying to stand still and focus on him at the same time.

"And what use are you to her if you're hurt! Think, you idiot!!" His words shot through my head but what he said made sense, I suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry... I just -"

Then I was falling and the world went black.

A/N:

Not sure where this is going at the moment, it kinda wrote itself after I got it started.

Please, please, please review! All comments will be appreciated! Okay I admit it, I'm a review addict!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Flying

Thanks for all reviews and keep 'em coming! Sorry i take so long to update...i have a really slow imagination...

Oh yeah sorry if I made a few spelling/punctuation mistakes, thats my weakest skill -sweat drops-

Yeah, so...enjoy!

* * *

"Is Max alright?" 

"She's fine Angel."

"She doesn't_ look_ fine…"

"Well you wouldn't either if you'd just been shot, Gazzy."

"But…is she gonna wake up soon?"

"Yeah Fang! What if she never wakes up again and she dies, and then we'll be left alone, and the erasers will get us and we'll all be sent back to the school, or killed, or-!" Nudge's panicked voice seeped into my consciousness, pulling me out of the darkness.

"Hey, don't kill me off just yet." I muttered groggily, eyes shut tightly trying to hear through the pounding in my head.

"MAX! You're awake!"

"Unfortunately" I said groaning.

I shifted slightly away from the piercing light stabbing at my eyes and buried my head into what felt like someone's shoulder. My eyes flew open and worried faces filled my vision, along with that torturous light which came from the rising sun.

"Ouch" Squinting I looked around and noticed the flock were all hovering in the air surrounding me. I opened my eyes fully as I realised that Fang was carrying me, once again, while flying.

"Max, you ok now?" Nudge asked worriedly, hovering as close as she could to me.

"Yeah I'm just dandy" I said giving her a pained smile to reassure her. She smiled and flew closer to angel above us. The flock spread out enjoying the freedom of flight hidden by slight cloud coverage.

I turned my head to Fang who looked down at me; eye's blazing, and gave me a look that told me I was in trouble later.

Oops.

I tried to remove myself from Fang's grip but he just pulled me closer and muttered a low "Stay still"

"Huh? Let me down, I can fly on my own." I muttered back indignantly. He raised one dark eyebrow sceptically and then proceeded to completely ignore me.

"Hey!"

"No Max." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop having such a masculinity complex and let me fly for myself!"

_O.k. maybe not later. He is **not** gonna let that go easily._

"Masculinity complex?! - You've been shot! You collapsed on us once already, you really think I'm about to let you fly on your own, fall, scare me half to death, only to end up carrying you again. This way you can cut out the beginning and middle and save your self some time!"

He stopped breathing heavily, obviously trying to stop himself from yelling at me further. I watched him silently, studying his normally stoic face, which at the moment was full of mixed emotions, each replacing each other before I had a chance to identify what they were. I realised how much I must have scared him, to have broken his calm exterior.

"Sorry" I whispered softly burying my head into his shoulder again. I felt his body slowly relax.

"Do you-" He stopped, and I felt him take a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you know how many times I've had to watch you get injured, or fall from the sky? First there were those damn Brain explosions. The first time you fell I nearly yanked my feathers out trying to reach you. Then you try to kill yourself, getting the chip out on that beach."

I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"And then you go and collapse after being shot and are then out like a light for hours without being able to be woken. I was nearly going insane trying to reassure the rest of the flock and not freak out myself" He sighed, sounding worn out and drained.

I shifted myself in his arms so I could wrap my arm's round his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I winced a little as the movement caused my wound to throb.

"I'm sorry" I murmured miserably. "I don't do it on purpose, just to scare you"

"I know but still. You've got to be more careful."

"You get hurt all the time too."

He gave a short laugh "That's so you _don't,_ Max." He breathed gently against my ear.

"You say you can't lose us, but if we were separated, you would survive. That's what you do Max. But we wouldn't be able to. Without you we'd all be dead by now."

"That's not true!" I insisted disentangling my arms from his neck and facing him. "You're so much stronger than me. You don't break down and cry, or have a voice leading you or-"

"Shut up Max" He said cutting off my rambling gently. "Those things are not a sign of weakness. Nor are they your fault. And your voice, though I don't trust it, hasn't gotten us in danger yet." He shook his head as I opened my mouth to argue again.

"Just go back to sleep so you'll heal faster and stop throwing me off balance" He gave me a half smile as I lent back in his arms.

"Land soon, ok?"

"I have to. You're no lightweight Max"

He laughed as I scowled and thumped him, then I let myself drift off again, safe in Fang's warm arms.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later, just as we were about to land over another huge forest. I almost fell over again when I finally stood on my own but Fang steadied me easily, and soon we were all busy setting up camp, deep in the forest. Angel's wound had healed a little, thanks to our ability to heal faster than normal humans. This is one of the times I'm actually glad we're not normal. 

I offered to take first watch, as I had slept for ages while the rest of the flock had flown. They were all visibly exhausted so my offer was met with only weak protests from Fang and a small snore from Gazzy who had already curled up next to Angel and Total who were both fast asleep. Even Nudge was quiet, sitting staring off in to the distance, eye's half closed. I smiled slightly; she was trying so hard to not nod off. Fang gave in at my insistence and soon all 5 bird kids were dead to the world while the sun rose higher in the sky.

I sat leaning against the trunk of a massive tree and tried to sit as still as possible, so as not to disturb the wound healing in my back. I wasn't in pain but there was a dull ache with every heart beat. I tried to feel the wound, probing the area where the ache was coming from but could only feel the pain intensifying when I skimmed the injured area. I had found just after landing that I'd already been bandaged up, most likely by Fang, who was the best at applying first aid out of us all. Well he'd gotten enough practice.

I sighed wearily and rubbed my eyes. What was I meant to do now? We had destroyed the Itex building which now seemed to have been a set up by the school. But why?

_Hello? Voice? Anyone there? A little help now would be GREAT._

I don't know why I bothered asking. The voice hadn't answered me before. I hadn't heard from it since blowing up Itex. I wasn't expecting much now.

I woke the flock up about mid afternoon and we set off flying to god knows where, considering I had no idea where we were. When I had asked Fang where we were he had said "Georgia somewhere". Great.

So we went north west, for no particular reason. It just felt right. I went with the flow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, if not then too bad. 


	3. Figuring it out

Early update/Shock-horror/

Chapter 3! Enjoy (and review)!

* * *

We flew hard for a couple of days stopping as little as possible. I was almost healed, though I really shouldn't have been straining myself while I was still injured. But what could we do? The Erasers would catch up with us if we stayed in one place too long. 

So we flew until I started to recognize the area. We were nearing Colorado; our home, the school, everything we knew was here. Everything we feared. So why had I led us back?

We landed just outside a smallish town and found the nearest (and cheapest) hotel. I went in and bought the largest room they had available without seeming suspicious. Not that a 14 year old girl trying to buy a room with a double bed in a hotel on her own isn't suspicious in its own right; but having all 7 of us there might have attracted a bit too much attention. Also I didn't think this place would let Total in the room. I had enough cash on the card to buy more than one room but I was feeling uneasy being this close to home so I only got one for us all. I took the key that was handed over by the bored receptionist, who obviously didn't pay attention to his customers or he might not have handed over the key so easily.

I quickly left the building and found the rest of the flock finishing off take-away's we had been having for dinner. What a sight we must have been, with messy clothes, tousled hair and dirty faces with circles under our eyes from constant flight. But hey we'd never cared before why should we start now? I told them the room number and told them to come in through the window I'd leave open for them. I took Angel with me back to the hotel so that she could lead the flock to the right window. I took her so that if I was questioned about her, she could brainwash them. Her gift was scary but very useful at times.

As soon as we were all in the room, I started shepherding the younger ones into the shower, while Iggy fiddled with the TV and Fang stood watch by the window. I was last in the shower and I took my time enjoying it to the full. A week of grime and weariness was washed away and I was able to think clearly again. My wound had almost fully healed and I could feel that only a small scar would be left behind but otherwise it had caused fairly little damage.

I finally finished and walked back into the room to see the three younger ones and Total curled up on the double bed, Iggy watching some program lying on the end of the bed and Fang still keeping watch. I was tired but I still needed to figure out what we were doing here, or why my instincts had led me here. I opened the window and murmured "I'll be back soon" to Fang so as not to wake up the flock.

I pushed off into the sky and was soon headed towards the nearest woodland area. Thankfully the hotel was on the edge of the town so there was a grove of all tall trees pretty near by and I could fly relatively low without being seen. I landed on one of the branches of a huge tree and stared at the stars in the dark sky.

Why had I brought us here?

_So you can save the world, Max_. The voice said neutrally in my mind.

Oh joy. You're back. Note the sarcasm.

_I never went anywhere, Max._

So then you were just ignoring me?

…

Oh never mind. Just tell me what I'm meant to do.

_You know what you're meant to do. You need to save the world._

Oh great, that again. I thought we had. We've already destroyed Itex, what else am I meant to do?!

_Whoever said that blowing up Itex would save the world? And just by blowing up the building doesn't mean that the entire organization is stopped._

So I'm meant to destroy all of Itex's buildings, files, etc?

_No you're not listening Max. Itex is not the most important thing._

"Then why did we get led there?! What was the point!" I shouted out loud, anger rising in me.

_There was no way you could have avoided that. However you did handle it well. _

"Huh?" I said confused.

_You found the third option. The white coats only thought of two, they didn't count on you thinking of the third. That ability of yours could kill you but it could also save you._

"Will it help me 'save the world'?" I asked resentfully.

_It might. _

"So then, what am I meant to do?!"

Silence answered

"Oh that's just great! You're useless! You never tell me anything! You just keep saying "save the world Max!" But you won't tell me how!!" I screamed into the night. "Why the hell do I even listen to you?!"

"Because I'm the only one who'll tell you if you're doing something stupid, like flying off without telling us where you're going, and then shouting at the air." Fang's deep voice startled me, making me fall off of the branch I was perched on.

"Christ Fang, are you trying to give me a freakin' heart attack?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him catching myself in mid air. "God almighty..." I muttered, hand over my heart trying to stop it from jumping out my chest. He was standing where I had been sitting previously looking down at me, arm's crossed.

"Why are you out here?" I said rising up to his level, and then hovering there glaring at him.

"Following you. I thought that was obvious."

"_Why_?" I asked, exasperated. He shrugged infuriatingly.

"You looked troubled. I thought it was better to not let you go off on your own when you're like that. You don't pay a lot of attention to things when you're preoccupied. I left Iggy in charge so don't worry." I opened my mouth to argue but he got there first.

"If you hadn't become distracted, then you would have noticed me before."

Damn. He had me there.

I closed my mouth quickly and glowered at him before settling myself next to him on the branch.

"You do realize shouting out loud at the air is kinda ineffective. The air won't argue back, and makes you look crazy." He said grinning at me slightly. I looked up at the sky again before replying.

"I think I am crazy" I muttered softly. He was silent for a moment.

"What's up with you today?" He asked quietly. "You're not acting like your normal self"

I looked down, wondering if I should admit to having no idea what I was doing.

"Do you know where we are?" He nodded looking at me puzzled. "I mean, you know we're near home?" His eye's widened slightly as he figured out what I meant.

"Yeah, I know. I thought you had a reason for coming here. This is what's freaking you out?" He asked curiously. I looked away from him, uncomfortable suddenly.

"I don't know why I brought us here. That's what's freaking me out. And the voice won't tell me anything except that blowing up Itex doesn't count as saving the world." I sighed resignedly as dropped my head into my hands.

"I don't know what to do" I whispered, so softly I wasn't sure he had heard me. I felt his hand on my shoulders, rubbing them gently. I looked over at him, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms round them and resting my head on my arms.

"What am I meant to do? I'm only 14, I don't know how to save the world. I don't even know how to save us." Even to my ears I sounded broken. I could feel my eyes start to water but I wiped the forming tears away. I wasn't going to cry _again_. I buried my head in my arms to hide my face but Fang took hold of my arms and spun me round so I was facing him. I was forced to look up at him when he lifted my face with his hands and rested his forehead against my own.

"It's alright. Don't worry. It'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine." Meaningless words. We'd never be fine, yet they were said to sooth me. I smiled a small smile, while a stray tear made its way down my face. Fang brushed it away with his thumb before I had the chance.

"Hey, come on now, don't cry." His fingers traced small circles on the back of my neck while his other hand rested on my cheek.

"You'll figure out what you're meant to do and we'll survive. You're SuperMax, you can do anything." This made me crack a smile and I let out a small laugh.

"You'll get us through this. And if you don't… I will" He whispered seriously in his low voice, his stare intense. I closed my eyes, tearing my gaze away from him with difficulty and nodded slowly.

"You know that deserted island idea seems like a _really_ good idea right now" I said jokingly. Fang chuckled, his laughter ringing out through the trees.

"Come on, we'd better get back. You can decide what to do tomorrow or the next day. But right now you need to sleep." He pulled away from me, and I regretted the loss of contact instantly. He took my hand and pulled me up so we could take off. Before doing so he turned round and kissed my forehead gently making me blush lightly.

"We'll be fine" He repeated quietly, and then launched himself into the night sky while I trailed behind him silently.

* * *

So what d'ya think so far? Are they still in character? 

Review!


	4. Flames

The voice didn't contact me again in the two days we spent at the hotel resting. We needed a game plan so; since we still didn't know if Ari had been lying when he had told us that our home had been burned down, we decided to check for ourselves. The thought that our home, the place we'd been happy for four years, was gone hurt but we needed to know.

We found ourselves near Lake Mead one late afternoon so we decided to camp in the cave Fang and Nudge had found what seemed like years ago. The cave was so well hidden we were finally all able to sleep without the fear of Erasers finding us. I woke up before the rest of the flock early in the morning and watched the sun rise gracefully out of a bank of thick clouds which were tinged pinky-orange in the morning light.

The flock had been quieter than usual while we had flown closer to home but all decided they wanted to see it with their own eyes even if it would cause them pain. I sighed wearily. We all needed something to lighten the heavy atmosphere that grew darker with every mile we came closer.

We need to have some fun. I grinned suddenly. I knew exactly what we needed. Some authentic homemade cookies.

And I knew just the place to get them.

As the sun steadily climbed higher into the sky I gently kicked the flock awake. After a quick breakfast of energy bars and juice packs we were finally ready to set off.

"We're gonna make a slight detour today folks." I informed them still grinning.

"Huh? Where're we going?" asked a still slightly drowsy Nudge. She never was an early riser and I doubted she would ever be.

"You'll see" I said tapping my nose lightly and gave her a _that's-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out _look "Just follow me" I launched myself off the edge of the cave and soared out over the landscape below, the sun warming my wings.

I saw the house and area long before either Nudge or Fang recognized the area where I'd split up from them all those weeks ago before we'd rescued Angel. I felt Fang's eyes on me and I knew he must be wondering what the hell I was about to do. I flashed him a quick smile then stared to descend on the out skirts of the town below. We wandered down various streets till I found the house I was searching for; the house I had felt normal in for the first time. I turned facing the flock who all stared at me; clearly thinking I'd finally gone round the bend.

"Here we are!" I said cheerfully. I turned and knocked on the door lightly hoping somebody was at home. The flock tensed behind me.

"I'm coming!" a muffled voice yelled out, and then we heard footsteps running down what sounded like stairs. The door was pulled open and I had a moment to grin before Ella Martinez screamed and threw herself at me hugging me so hard it was difficult to breathe. I laughed and hugged her back warmly.

"MAX! OMG!! Is that really you!? How are you?" She squealed releasing me slightly and speaking almost as fast as Nudge. Before I had the chance to reply she had turned back to the house and yelled "MOM! YOU MIGHT WANNA COME OUT HERE!"

Dr Martinez's voice floated out calmly barely heard over Ella's excited rambling.

"Ella you really have to try not to destroy our guest's eardrums before they come inside the house. Now what is it?" She walked towards the door while wiping her hands on a dishcloth she was carrying. She still hadn't noticed us and didn't seem to be paying much attention to Ella's squeals.

"Mom, _look_!" She let go of me and stepped to one side to give her mother a better view of me. Dr Martinez looked up and her eye's widened, before she had also rushed over to me and was hugging me.

"Max! Oh it's great to see you! How are you? Are you fully healed?" She pulled back and I saw tears in her eyes before she hugged me again tightly" We were so worried about you!"

"I'm great, Dr Martinez. Yup I'm completely healed no problem." I answered smiling.

She turned noticing the rest of the flock for the first time. She turned back to me questioningly.

"Who's this?"

I turned to face the flock who all looked on edge expecting to jump straight back into the sky at any second. I grinned again (wow I'm surprised my jaw wasn't hurting, I just couldn't seem to stop smiling).

"This," I started "would be my flock." Dr Martinez's and Ella's eyes widened and Ella gasped excitedly.

"So they're like you?" She asked breathlessly. I felt the flock flinch as I nodded. I turned to address them directly.

"Guys, this is Dr Martinez and her daughter Ella." I gestured at the pair who were now staring at the flock with awe. "They took care of me when I was injured, and they know about us. I trust them, so don't be so nervous."

Angel was the first to step forward. She took my hand and smiled, well, angelically at them.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Angel and this is Total." She said holding out Total to them. Ella took one look at her then flung her arms round her, hugging her tightly.

"Soooooo cute!" She put her down and smiled at her before asking her how old she was. This display seemed to encourage Nudge and Gazzy who both stepped forward and introduced themselves. Ella seemed to go on overdrive and kept hugging them all. She asked Nudge something and then they were both off discussing something so fast it was difficult to keep up with. Dr Martinez looked up from Angel (who had now taken her hand instead) and Gazzy to me then glanced at the boys who had stayed where they were before and were watching us nervously.

"Do you want to come in? We've just made cookies if you want some." She asked grinning at me. I nodded enthusiastically and she led Gazzy and Angel back into the house, Ella and Nudge still deep in conversation following them absently. I turned back to the boys my smile faltering by the cold stare Fang was giving me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, eyes glancing at the door that had been left open for us.

"I was trying to relieve the black cloud that's been following us around for the past couple of days." I retorted sharply.

"By taking us to a normal human's house? What if they're connected to the school?"

I gasped angering instantly.

"They're not like that! Dr Martinez would never do anything to hurt us!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's already helped me once! If she was with the school she would have told them where I was before! But she didn't, she helped me and accepted me wings and all!" By now I was practically shouting at Fang. Iggy had stayed silent but now he spoke up, lowering his voice so those inside the house couldn't hear us.

"Look Max, do you trust her completely? You're absolutely sure she's not linked in any way to the school?" I nodded fiercely, crossing my arms and glaring at Fang.

"Right, well Angel didn't seem to sense anything from her so I think we should be alright here" I smiled at him even though he couldn't see me and grabbed his wrist before leading him into the house. I heard Fang hesitate before following us into the house.

Several hours later and many batches of cookies later we were all seated in the Martinez's living room talking and laughing. Everyone (even Fang) had relaxed around the pair and I felt content and _normal._ I had missed feeling so secure and happy. I wished we could stay like this forever; in a warm loving home, with warm loving people, and most importantly _no Erasers_.

"Max, where are you planning on staying tonight?" Dr Martinez asked me softly.

"Uh…well…" I

"If you don't have any where you're meant to be you could always stay here, if you wanted." She had said this softly so as not to alert the rest of the flock and Ella but it seemed that one chatterbox had overheard.

"Max! Please could we stay here?" Nudge's voice was soon joined by Angel's and Ella until it was impossible to actually hear what was being said over the three different voices.

"You HAVE to stay here!! Definitely! You can't go just yet!" Ella said while Angel and Nudge stared at me with big eyes. I glanced at Fang who merely shrugged. I sighed and caved in gracefully.

"We'd love to." I said to the grinning Dr Martinez. Nudge, Angel and Ella jumped up and danced wildly round the room, laughing.

"Well then," She said clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention "I think we'd better see about some dinner." Cheer's erupted from all around "But, knowing how much Max eats, I guess you'll all eat about the same which means we'll have to go get more to actually feed you all." There was even more cheering at this.

Dr Martinez sent all of us out to go shopping while she set up space for us to stay. We'd gotten about half the way there before Ella realised in her excitement she'd left the money her mom had left out for us, so she sent us ahead while she ran back home. We offered to back with her but she insisted, saying she knew a shortcut.

Half an hour later we'd found almost everything Dr Martinez had noted down in her shopping list but Ella still hadn't returned. I paid for it all with my Maximum Ride card and we left. I was started to worry about Ella; fearing that she'd run into another group of idiots like when I had first met her. We walked back as fast as possible, racing the setting sun. We were a couple of streets away from their home when we saw the sky was lit up in a reddish orange glow.

"Didn't the sun set behind us?" Gazzy asked quietly. Dread filled me as I slowly realised it was coming from the street Ella's house was on. I dropped the bags I had been carrying and set off sprinting as fast as I could towards the menacing glow. I heard the flock's startled voices yelling after me but I was moving to fast to hear what they had said.

My thoughts screamed at me and I prayed to the one I wasn't sure existed, as I ran panic filling me.

_Please let them be alright, Please let them be safe, Please, Please, Please _

I turned into the street the house was on and stopped abruptly as a horrifying sight filled my vision. The house we had left only a short while ago was ablaze, deadly flames licking the walls as fire fighter's tried to get close enough to put out the blaze. A window exploded in one of the downstairs rooms and everyone ducked for cover. I stumbled forwards in shock until I heard a fire fighter order his men to put the fire out as quickly as possible.

"There are still people in there!"

The words cut through me like a knife and I started running towards the blazing building. It couldn't be true. Ella and Dr. Martinez couldn't still be in there….and be _alive_. I was so close, I could feel the heat radiating off of the house. I could feel my skin dry as I got closer, I was almost there…

Then strong arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me backwards, away from the flames.

"LET ME GO!" I struggled violently trying desperately to reach the house and save the two people who had shown us so much kindness and who had accepted us for who we were.

"Max! Calm down!" Fang's voice.

"Let me go! I have to help them!" I screamed at him though my eyes were fixed on the building in front of me.

"You can't. It's too late!" He hissed at me.

"LET ME GO!!" I screamed struggled harder twisting backwards and forwards, clawing at his arms but he wouldn't let me go.

"LET ME GO, FANG!"

"No!" He whispered angrily in my ear, then started trying to pull me back. I had never come so close to hating Fang as I did in that moment.

"ELLA!" I screamed desperately. "DR MARTINEZ!!" No reply. I felt tears slip down my face but paid them no attention. "ELLA! PLEASE!"

One of the fire-fighters had obviously seen us and was now approaching us his eyes pained.

"You knew the people who lived here?" He asked me gently.

"Live! I know the people who LIVE here! They're not dead!" I yelled at him.

"Miss, I'm sorry but there is very little chance they are still alive." I shook my head feeling my self on the verge of hysteria.

"They have to be!" I whispered my voice hoarse from screaming. I was gripping Fang's arms tightly, digging my nails in as panic took over.

"We couldn't get into the house miss, the fire's too strong. There is no way they could have survived."

I shook my head again. My body was shaking; my eye's burning from the smoke.

"No." I repeated over and over again. My voice got quieter and quieter with every word until I was just mouthing it over and over again. The fire-fighter looked at me sadly, then turned to Fang.

"Did you know the residents well?"

"We were friends with them." He answered shortly. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." I felt myself being dragged back my legs working mechanically but it didn't register fully in my brain; I was numb. I watched the house, horrified but transfixed by the dancing flames as they grew smaller. Just before we passed round the corner of the street I saw four model type guys walking towards us casually, grinning menacingly as the fire painted the houses behind them red.

* * *

So? What'cha think?

Remember, reviews make the world go round!


	5. Fatigue

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!Warning! the next chapter wont be up for a while, sorry -'

* * *

My body seemed to switch on to automatic as I flew with the rest of the flock back to the cave; the only safe place we had left.

We landed and I was led to a corner and sat down. I could feel the flocks worried glances at me but I was incapable of doing anything but stare at the floor uncomprehendingly.

**_I killed them_**.

_No._

_The Erasers killed them because of me. _

_If I hadn't gone back then they wouldn't have found them. If I hadn't they would still be alive now. If I hadn't met them at all they wouldn't have been in danger. _

_It was my fault they had died._

_Because of me. _

Anger rose up in me snapping me out of my stupor instantly. I rose quickly and ran to the entrance of the cave before throwing myself off the edge and flying as fast as I could without hitting turbo speed. My blood pounded at my head blocking all of my senses and I balled my fists at my sides willing myself to fly faster. I was just about to launch myself into turbo speed when I felt hands grab my wrist wrenching me backwards and causing me to spin in the air. I caught myself and whirled round to face Fang who was breathing heavily and glaring at me. He still hadn't let go of my wrist and grasped it tightly.

"And just where," he gasped "Do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna kill them" I snarled at him.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically.

I ignored this and turned back; trying to pull my wrist free but he had a strong hold on me.

"Oh no you're not" He was serious now.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled out through clenched teeth glaring fiercely at him.

"Haven't we just been through this? There is nothing you can do. Leave it alone already." He said sounding bored.

I stared at him furiously before jerking my wrist out of his grasp.

"I had to help them! It was my fault! You should have let me help them!" I screamed at him enraged.

"It was too late! We were too late!" He barked at me obviously trying to control his anger.

"I could have tried! Anything was better than just watching it burn" I yelled bitterly. He grabbed me by the shoulders before shaking me.

"There was NOTHING you could have done! Get it through your head!"

"But it was my fault! They died because of me!"

He released me and looked at me anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"If they hadn't helped me they would be alive. If I hadn't gone back…" I tailed off my throat constricting painfully as I felt my vision blur. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"They helped me. I could have done something." I croaked out meeting Fang's unreadable eyes with my own. "You should have let me."

"If I had you would have been in danger instead. You may be able to take down humans and Erasers but even Maximum Ride can't fight fire. So I chose you over them." His intense gaze froze me, causing my breath to catch in my throat. "I always will."

I looked away unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"They'll be gone by now. There won't be anyone there for you to kill." He rose in the air and flew in tight controlled circles above my head. "You can get revenge later but right now you have to deal with the flock."

**_You know he's right Max,_** the Voice spoke up.

I hovered uncertainly torn between hunting down the jerks that had destroyed my only normal friends and taking care of the flock. I sighed defeated.

_**The flock always comes first Max. Didn't you say family was important?**_

I agreed silently and rose to join Fang before heading back to the cave. We arrived back to three very scared faces and one confused. I laughed lightly when we landed trying to break the tension in the air.

"Hey, what's with those faces?" I asked looking around at my family forcing myself to smile at them.

"Why did you suddenly fly off max?" Angel asked in a very small voice.

"Why did you leave us behind?" Gazzy asked in an equally small voice, face pale.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so much" I crouched down next to them and ruffled his hair lightly "I would never leave you behind, you know that right?" He nodded sniffing slightly.

"I just had to get some things off my chest, that's all" Angel looked up at me eyes big and I smiled to reassure her.

"Yeah, very loudly" I heard Fang mutter darkly behind me. I shot a dirty look at him and he gave me a half smile.

"I thought I heard someone shouting their head off" Iggy said teasingly. "Poor Fang, being on the receiving end of that." I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see me but it got a few laughs out of the kids.

"You're both so mean!" I whined pouting. Angel and the Gasman were giggling and Iggy joined in with them, while Fang rolled his eyes at me though still half smiling. Nudge however was laughing half-heartedly. Slowly the laughter tailed off and she faced me with sad eyes.

"Is Ella really dead?" she asked quietly, her words slicing through my heart. Well, that and the sad eyes she was looking at me with, almost begging me to say it wasn't true. I bowed my head and nodded slowly. They must have seen the fire before they were sent back here by Fang I guessed. I had seen the shopping bags in the back of the cave, discarded in a messy pile.

"The house was totally engulfed in flames. Ella and her Mom were stuck inside." I said softly trying to make the blow softer. I looked up and my heart broke at Nudge's stricken face. Her face screwed up and a few strangled sobs escaped her before she clamped her hands over her mouth. She threw herself at me and started wailing into my arms. She was soon joined by Angel and I rocked both of them gently, trying to keep myself from breaking down. Gazzy was sitting next to us silent tears streaming down his face, and I pulled him into the embrace as well.

When the kids had finally worn themselves out, they curled up around me, seeking physical contact for comfort. I sat stroking Angel's hair lightly not wanting to think anymore. Fang broke the silence first volunteering to take first watch.

"No" I said not even looking at him. "I will"

"You need to rest. You're the one who was most affected today." He was right. I was exhausted and my body felt very heavy.

"You think I'll be able to sleep after this?" I asked bitterly. "No. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you for second and Iggy, you can take third watch."

They gave in reluctantly and leant against the walls of the cave to sleep. I felt Fang's gaze on me as I disentangled my hands from Angel's hair and stood up.

"Go to sleep. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine" I muttered as I walked to the edge of the cave.

I was back to square one. What was I meant to do now?

**_Go home _**the voice murmured in my head

_And where's that? This is as close to home as we've gotten,_ I replied acidly.

**_Stick with your original plan. Always carry out what you've said you're going to do, or there's no point in making plans, is there?_**

_And the original plan was...oh, back to our old house. I forgot about that._

_**Obviously.**_

_Shut up. So what do we do after going back?_

**_I can't tell you that. Like you said you're a big girl, work it out. _**

_How am I meant to save the world if I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing?!_

Silence. Of course. I sighed in frustration and stared out at the landscape below us, lit up by the moonlight. I changed my train of thought but ended up on a more painful subject.

"I'm sorry Ella, Dr Martinez. I should never have come back." I whispered, my heart heavy and painful. They hadn't deserved to die. I hated the school even more than I had before; which is a hard thing to do. They would pay. I would make sure of it.

* * *

The next day we set out early. We flew in silence; even Nudge was subdued. We reached our old E shaped home just before sunset. Ari hadn't been lying, no this was probably too original for him to make it up; the house really had been torched. Just not very well. Most of the building was still standing, just blackened. It had obviously been a quick job. Lucky for us.

We snuck in warily. Fang and Iggy had circled the woods surrounding the place to check for Erasers and had given us the all clear. As soon as we entered the kids all flew up to their rooms to see what had survived. I wandered into the kitchen to see if there was any food still edible left. There wasn't any suprise, surprise. I felt rather than heard Fang enter behind me. Fang never made much of an entrance, he's always been the strong and silent type but I guess after all this time I can kinda tell where he is.

"Well?" I asked rummaging in cupboards for anything we may have left behind and needed.

"Seems like it started in the lounge. That's the worst affected room."

"That'll bum out Iggy. His best friend's out of action." I replied referring to the TV

"I heard that" Iggy yelled down the stairs. I grinned glad that we could still joke around even when our home was a total wreck.

"MAX!!" Angel cried running into the kitchen and throwing herself into my arms. "They're all black! All my teddies are burnt!" She looked at me with big eyes tears threatening to fall.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey. But you've got Celeste now and isn't she most important to you?" Angel buried her head into my shoulder and I heard a muffled "I suppose."

"Good girl." I muttered before peeling her off of me and taking her hand. I needed to check out my own room and ascertain which of my possessions had succumbed to flames.

I sent Angel off to help Iggy find any supplies we could still use while Fang was checking his own room across the hall from me. I pushed open the door to my room warily fearing if I pushed it too hard it may crumble. Most of my room was blackened and it resembled Fang's room more than my own. The doors to my wardrobe were still intact and I opened them gently before pulling out the less burnt clothes.

After I'd saved as much as I could, I searched the shelf above my clothes and pulled down boxes of things I'd hoarded over the years. The first relatively still intact box revealed a penknife, sets of photos I'd forgotten we'd taken and a couple of books I would never admit to having.

One thing the flock never needed to know was the fact that I loved fairytales. They always had happy endings and left you with a warm feeling after reading them. It helped to restore some of my faith in human kind after Jeb got us out of the school. Then he'd gone and betrayed us and they seemed kind of foolish to me now. I wasn't sure we'd ever get a happy ending and that was a particularly depressing thought.

I replaced the book, pocketed the penknife and removed the photos before picking up the few clothes that had survived. I walked out of my room and closed the door silently just as Fang emerged from his room carrying a small pile of clothes too. I called the rest of the flock and we left the house soon after. We never looked back once. It was just another part of our lives they had destroyed.


	6. Fright

Hey guys! sorry bout the major delay on this one, took me a while to get it right. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all reviews!

* * *

I was running, sprinting through a forest, winding my way through the trees. My heartbeat was pounding in my head, blocking out everything else. I frantically searched for my flock. Hearing something crack on the forest floor, I whipped my head round to see Nudge slightly in front of me, Gazzy to my right leading Iggy and Fang carrying Angel on my left. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up speed dodging a particularly large tree. Glancing above me I could just see a cloudless blue sky waiting for us above the trees.

_**Faster Max!**_

_I know! I'm trying!_

_**They're coming!**_

_I ran as fast as I could my lungs aching, burning._

_**They're right behind you! You need to take off, Now!**_

_I cant! Not with these trees here! _

_**Hurry!**_

_I'm trying! Oh God where's the flock?!_

_**There's no time! They're here! **_

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, catching up, but I was already running as fast as a mutant freak could.

_Oh God , Oh God, Oh God, Please, someone, anyone, help!!_

I was catching up with my flock, I could just see the Gasman's blond locks glinting in the dappled sunlight cast down by the trees. A small smile worked its way onto my face.

_We're gonna make it!_

I could see a clearing just ahead Nudge in the distance and my heart swelled with relief.

_We're gonna be alright_

Then they stopped abruptly, just like that. The flock had frozen only meters from the clearing that would grant us freedom.

_No, No not now! Just a bit more, Please!_

"Fang!" I yelled. "Keep going!" He turned to look at me, his face strangely calm.

_**They're here… **_He mouthed in perfect unison with the voice. Dread filled me and I found myself frozen to the ground.

_**It's too late, you can't run anymore Maximum…**_

_I have to. If I stop they'll kill us._

_**They're here…**_

I shivered, chilled by the voice's sorrowful tone. I tried desperately to move, panic filling me.

_Move please! Run! We're so close! Just a little more!_

_**I'm so sorry Max…**_

I heard something crack behind me, the sound echoing around us.

_**It's too late.**_

Then a scream shattered the silence, stopping my heart.

_**They're here…**_

I whirled around to face the sound and was horrified by the sight of Angel being dragged away from Fang by a fully morphed Eraser. Fang was being restrained by a group of Erasers, though he wasn't making it easy. I tried to move forward to help but was yanked back by two hairy paws, and was sent crashing into the trunk of a huge tree.

I was lifting myself off the ground when a shadow fell over me. Looking up, my eyes narrowed as I looked up into Ari's face.

_Shit_

"Its always got to be you, doesn't it. If I didn't know any better I would think you were stalking me" I spat out at him. His face showed no response but he kicked me in the side, hard. I collapsed on the ground clutching my sides.

"Max!" The Gasman's voice. I glanced up and froze. They'd been caught. All of them, not even Angel escaped. She was crying quietly, reaching out for me. My heart almost broke at the sight. They were all brought up to Ari and stood in a line in front of him. He looked oddly detached for someone who took great joy in inflicting pain on us.

I was hoisted off the ground by a pair of Erasers and held up in front of Ari but facing my flock.

"What do you want?!" I kept my voice strong, for the kids. I was going to get us out of this situation, I had to.

"They want you."

A spark of hope ignited in me. If only they could get away…

"Then let them go" I said glaring at him.

"No."

Why not?!"

"They will try to rescue you. The school doesn't want to lose you again. " He said monotonously. Fear filled me. _What was he going to do to them? _

"I'm not gonna come easily if you're gonna hurt them!"

He backhanded me sharply, snapping my head to the side, then punched me in the stomach winding me severely, before kicking my legs out from underneath me. The Erasers holding me up, let me go. I dropped to the forest floor, gasping for breath.

"Then I'll take you by force." He said simply.

He grabbed me by my hair and started lifting me up slowly then slammed my head into the trunk of a tree with enough force to make my vision blur. I heard Angel scream as Ari drew my head back and prepared to slam it back into the tree.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

**Thump. **This was going to hurt like hell in the morning. If there was a morning for me.

"Let her go! Please!

**Thump**. I could feel something warm seeping down the back of my head.

Angel screamed again.

**Thump. **I heard Nudge start to cry.

"She's bleeding! Please stop!" Ari stopped smashing my head into the tree but yanked my head up so I was looking at him. Well I was looking at a hazy version of him.

"Will you come with me yet?" I grinned as best as I could at him.

"Of course not. Don't be a fool dog-boy."

I tensed, eyes closed waiting for the blow to my head. But it didn't come. I looked up through one eye at Ari who was looming over me as I was sprawled out on the ground. He hadn't reacted to what would usually have earned me another beating.

"What's wrong Ari? Daddy forbid you to kill me? What a sha-" I gagged as Ari's hand closed around my throat. Angel screamed again as I was lifted till I was level with him my feet dangling. My hands clawed at his, my nails digging in. He started to morph right in front of me as I struggled for breath, my vision swimming. Angel kept screaming.

"I don't have to take you back conscious." His grip tightened and I tried to breathe unsuccessfully.

"Max! Oh God Max!" That was Nudge.

"Stop! Let go! Leave her alone!!" That was Gazzy.

And Angel just kept screaming.

Just as my world started to turn black he released me, turning to the flock instead. I fell to the base of the tree and lay a still as I could trying to regulate my breathing.

I looked up looking past Ari's body to my flock who were struggling as hard as they could against their capturers. Angel and Nudge both were crying their eyes out while the boys punched and kicked whatever they could.

Ari turned back to look at me, his eye's cold and emotionless before reaching into a coat pocket and turning away again.

I felt dizzy suddenly and closed my eyes to try and stop the world spinning. I looked up just as Angel broke free and started running towards me. Then there was loud bang and she fell, landing just out of my reach.

I looked up horror struck at Ari who was standing there gun pointed at my baby's body. I looked back at her my mind uncomprehending as a puddle of blood surrounded her, then back at Ari. Silence reigned as shock took over.

Then more screaming, this time from me. I tried to get up, to walk, to move towards the body but my legs felt like they had been filled with lead. The flock fought harder, desperate to reach the small body. Another two bangs and Gazzy and Nudge fell, hands out stretched towards Angel.

"Stop fighting!" I screamed desperately at the two left, tears streaming dwn my face. "Don't fight! Please!" But my plea's were unheard. _Stop, oh god please stop!_

Iggy went first, his unseeing eyes rolling back as he dropped like a stone. I turned my eyes to Fang who was staring at the fallen members of our flock. He seemed to have frozen to the spot, he was just stood there unblinking. A pair of Erasers grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet. Ari levelled the gun he'd used to kill my flock at Fang's heart.

"No! Ari, please don't kill him!"

He ignored me completely.

"No! Ari please No!" I tried to grab his arm but was restrained. Fang wasn't even trying to fight. He just stood there and stared at Ari.

"Say goodbye Max" Ari said still facing Fang.

The shot rang out through the trees, echoing. I watched horrified as Fang began to fall, the Erasers melting back from him.

"FANG!" I screamed using a final burst of strength to break free from the restraining claws. I ran towards him but before reaching him I was caught by Ari and pulled back by the retreating erasers.

"Fang! Answer me please! Oh god Fang!!" I stretched out one arm towards him, begging whatever greater power out there to let him live. I heard a groan and Fang's head moved to face me. He stretched out one arm with great difficultly to me.

"Fang!" I screamed my arms burning with effort. Ari picked me up and flung me over a shoulder. I strained towards Fang's disappearing form, calling out for him all the way.

* * *

Dont kill me! You'll see where i'm going in the next chapter!

Review if you love/hate!


	7. Forgetting the fear

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Thanks for all your reviews they were really great to read, I'm glad i got a such a reaction for one little chapter XD! Anyway don't stop now keep reviewing! Love it or hate it just review it!

* * *

**I woke up screaming.**

My eye's snapped open to reveal a starry sky and my flock _alive! _And staring at me as if I was crazy; which I was almost positive I was.

Relief wracked my body and I curled into a ball. I could hear the flock coming over to me. A wary hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Max…? You ok?" I looked up at a scared Nudge who was staring at me like I was a wild animal who could bite at any second. I realised I was shaking and tried to smile to show her I was alright.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just had a nightmare. That's all, I promise. Go back to sleep." My voice didn't come out as strong as I would have liked it to but it seemed to work as Nudge gave a small "oh, 'Kay" and went back to her place by the fire. Angel and Gazzy soon followed her after giving me sympathetic looks and in Angel's case an "It'll be alright Max, it was only a dream". I nodded smiling at her.

I tried to stand, but almost fell over I was shaking so bad . A strong hand caught me by the elbow and I found myself looking up at Fang. I smiled gratefully as he told Iggy to take the next watch.

"We'll be back soon." He said as he led me away from the clearing.

Iggy sent a short wave after us before facing the flock again.

* * *

We walked in silence. Fang never started a conversation unless he had to and I was still trying to stop myself from shaking. 

_They're alive, they're alive…_

We passed a small clearing and I almost fell as images of Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang dead filled my head. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I grabbed hold of the nearest tree and sank down to my knees, trying to hold myself together. I shut my eyes and tried to get rid of the images in my mind but it just made it worse.

_Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, dead, all dead, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, **Fang**. _

_But they're alive! It was just a nightmare! They're ALIVE!_

_Angel, my baby dead._

_Gazzy and Nudge's tear stained faces, devoid of emotion._

_Iggy's face full of rage then his eyes rolling back as he fell._

_Fang reaching out to me surrounded by blood…_

Someone was pulling my arms away from my face.

_Ari! _my panicked mind thought. _He's the only one left. _I instinctively struck out but found myself staring at Fang who had blocked my attack and was currently holding my wrists. I'd completely forgot he'd come with me

"Was it really that bad?" He asked quietly, his eyes locked on mine. I nodded unable to speak.

We all had nightmares; either we were back at the school or we were being chased by erasers or something else just as bad, it was just one of those things that happens when you grew up at the school. Fang, Iggy and I got it worst as we were the oldest and could remember most. But even angel had nightmares every now and again and she'd been very young when Jeb had gotten us out.

But I'd never had a nightmare where they'd all been killed. The worst I'd had was dreaming of one of them being captured again. And this one had been so_ real. _I felt my vision blur and felt tears slip down my face.

"Y-you were all…dead." I whispered the last part staring down at my lap. "He k-killed you all, that bastard. And I couldn't do anything!"

Fang had let go of my wrists and pulled me on to his lap. I grabbed hold of his shirt and buried my head into his shoulder, trying to hold back from sobbing hysterically. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Angel was trying to get to me and he shot her without a moments hesitation." He stopped, then resumed drawing small circles in-between my wings. "Gazzy and Nudge tried to get to her … And then Iggy wouldn't listen to me stop fighting before they got him…" I took a shuddering breath.

"You…you listened to me but Ari shot you anyway" He tensed. I pulled myself closer to Fang before continuing. I needed to reassure myself that he was actually there.

"And I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. I watched you all die right in front of my eyes!" I whispered against his skin. Tears were dripping off my face onto his skin but he let me sit there and cry my eyes out without complaining. I've no idea how long we sat there, but it felt like hours. My tears finally stopped and I let go of the back of Fang's shirt to wipe my eyes. I laughed a little when I saw Fang stifling a yawn.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to keep you up" I said sniffing. **(A/N. no sarcasm intended there)** He shrugged it off

"You know that it was only a dream right Max?" he said softly, his hands resting on my waist as I'd moved.

"Yeah…but it was just so real it was terrifying. And it could happen. I mean it happened somewhere a lot like this." I said gesturing around us.

"I wont let it happen!" I looked at Fang startled by the force in his voice. His eye's were blazing and I found myself left speechless just by looking in them. "There is no way we're going to die in the middle of some forest ok?" He stopped, glaring at a near by tree as though it was hiding Ari and a Bunch of Erasers.

"We'll leave here early this morning and then we'll go somewhere else if your scared."

"Fang…" I said softly not wanting to turn that glare onto me. "It's not that easy and you know it. I mean where are we meant to sleep? We spend a hell of a lot of time in forests in case you haven't noticed." He wouldn't face me.

"Fang-"

"It's only one out of a million possibilities. There are loads of ways we could die but the only way I'm gonna let us die is _after_ we've all had long _happy_ lives. Not before and definitely not by Ari's hands." His dark eyes met mine and I could tell that he meant every word. I nodded having nothing else to say. Fang sighed and visibly relaxed.

"I'm not gonna let any of us die Max. Trust me."

"I do, completely" I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, feeling reassured and safe. I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"How long has it been like this?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Like what" He asked as I pulled away.

"How long have you been able to make everything seem that little bit more bearable? I think I'd die if I didn't have you, Fang." I said overdramatically.

He grinned.

"Of course. That's a given!"

I smacked him lightly on the arm trying to stop myself from grinning back. What can I say, his grin was infectious.

"We'd better get back" Fang stated. "It must be late, we've been out here for a while. You feeling good enough to face sleep again?" I nodded and he stood up and brushed dirt off of his jeans. He extended a hand to me and pulled me up off the ground. I tried to suppress a huge yawn but failed miserably as Fang laughed quietly at me.

"Look like you're up past you bedtime" He joked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up. You're younger than me anyway." I retorted.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it means that-"

"Oh give it up Max" He said grinning at me again before walking ahead. I shut my mouth quickly which was left open after he interrupted me.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled running after him.

"Slowpoke!" He called not even looking back.

* * *

Half an hour later I was starting to think we were lost. 

"It didn't take this long to get in here did it?" I asked watching the forest floor so as not to trip up over any loose tree roots.

"Actually we did walk for a long time. You were kinda lost in your own little world"

"Oh…sorry."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it." He said softly, placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He grinned catching my glare and smoothed my hair back down.

"What no punching?" He said sarcastically.

"Too tired. Just wait until tomorrow." I responded yawning.

"You want me to carry you?" I stopped shocked. I had _not _been expecting _that. _

"Huh?" I asked turning to face him.

"If you're tired, do you want me to carry you back to camp?" He said nonchalantly, hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm okay, I can make it" I joked, embarrassed.

"I'm not so sure, you look like you're about to drop." He said one eyebrow raised. I clapped a hand over my mouth trying to hide another yawn. He laughed and I glared at him.

"Just come here. I'll give you a piggyback and you can sleep all the way back to camp." He coaxed.

"But-"

"No buts. Just come here." He crouched on the ground and I hesitantly climbed on his broad back.

_How come I never noticed that before…?_

" He stood up again and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He started walking without a word.

"You sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked quietly.

"Yup, very heavy. Like a small elephant."

"Hey!" I smacked him pretty damn hard.

"Watch it or I'll drop you!" He warned letting go of me for a moment. I quickly grabbed hold of him again, clutching hold of his shirt tightly.

"I wouldn't really drop you, you know." He muttered over his shoulder.

"Oh really." I said not convinced.

"No seriously. And you're not heavy at all. Promise."

"Good." I said resting my head against his back.

"Just get some sleep kay?"

"Mmmm…" I said closing my eyes. I drifted off feeling safe and content.

And I was pretty sure I wouldn't be having any nightmares anymore. At least not this evening.

"_Sleep well Max…"_

* * *

So how was it? Do you forgive me for the previous chapter now? lol Well done to those who saw that it was infact a dream!

I'm not gonna just kill off the entire flock, I'm not that cruel! Plus where would the faxness come in if he's DEAD?!

Oh yeah, there wont be any updates for a while cos i'm just starting my exams now so i wont have anytime to write and my laptop's being confiscated. So you might have to wait for a month or two sorry -'


	8. Fighting the family

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Morning came far too early and brought reality with it. I woke up before the rest of the flock and went to relieve Iggy of his position. He yawned got up and stretched before prodding the rest of the flock up. I rummaged through various bags searching for something that would make a decent breakfast. After returning victorious with a few cereal bars, I distributing them between the still half asleep flock before collapsing to the ground, closing my eyes and sighing loudly.

"So what we gonna do today then?" A quiet voice said from my right. I cracked open an eye to see Fang sitting next to me arms resting on his knees, watching the flock waking up. I closed my eye again and rested an arm over my eyes to block out the early morning light.

"I don't know" I confessed softly. "I'm just so tired of running, but I don't know where to start.And don't say at the beginning smartass." I said glancing at him as he opened his mouth. He grinned catching my glance.

"Well it _**is**_ the best place to start." He said the grin fading from his face.

"But the start is…"I tailed off trying to keep the fear that was building in my stomach, out of my voice. Fang finished what I was unable to say.

"The School."

I tried to suppress a shudder as the mention of that hellhole but failed miserably. We sat in silence for few minutes both lost in thought and memories. I sighed heavily rested my arm on my stomach and stared up at the morning sky.

"I guess there's no choice, huh?" I wasn't expecting a response to that so I wasn't surprised when Fang stayed silent. I glanced over towards the rest of the flock, watched Angel and Nudge giggling to each other and Gazzy and Iggy talking in conspiratorial whispers.

"I always have to be the bearer of bad news don't I?" I sighed again and stood up slowly. "I guess it comes with the territory." Just as I was about to head over to the rest Fang grabbed hold of my wrist to stop me. I turned back to him surprised.

"You don't have to do this." He muttered, his intense gaze capturing mine. I looked down breaking eye contact.

"It's the only way I can think of that might let us live peacefully." I whispered. "If you can think of any other ways then we'll try them…but right now…" I shook my head and faced Fang. "It's the only way!" I said forcefully.

He sighed resignedly and stood up next to me. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and muttered "If you say so…" before heading over to the backpacks and digging out more food.

I took a deep breath and called the flock all together.

* * *

"We're busting into the School." I said as soon as everyone had settled.

Of course at the word "School" the flock tensed. Their faces paled, causing Iggy who was naturally pale to look like a ghost. Nudge looked like she was on the verge of tears but kept her mouth closed. Angel gripped the Gasman's hand tightly.

"We need answers" I continued. "I want us to be able to live peacefully but for that we need answers. I want us to be able to live not in fear of the School or the Whitecoats so…. I want to destroy the School." The flock gasped and each of them looked terrified. I saw Nudge glance at Fang to see if he agreed with me but he was watching the floor with an expressionless gaze.

"What do we have to do?" A small voice said. I glanced up, surprise written all over my face, at Gazzy. He had stood up to face me and met my gaze defiantly even though his voice had wobbled when he'd spoke up. I smiled at him, my brave little trooper. Angel stood up next to her big brother and was followed by Nudge. We all glanced at Iggy curious of his reaction. He splayed his long fingers on his jeans and sighed shakily.

He glanced up in our general direction and even though he still looked as white as the few clouds above his head, he grinned. "I guess you couldn't think of another way in the end, hey?" He said referring to the conversation between Fang and I a few minutes before. I wasn't all that surprised that he had overheard. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry Ig." I said softly. Silence followed, everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Fang without looking up. I smiled gratefully at him then cleared my throat.

"Well…"

* * *

"We're getting closer. I can _feel_ it from here." I could hear the fear in Iggy's voice. I grunted in response not trusting myself to not barf the moment I opened my mouth.

We'd been flying for the past few hours with everyone in silence, except Nudge who talked to cover up her nervousness, I think. We were flying closer to the one place I'd rather die than go back to. So why was I flying towards almost certain death? I took one look at my flock and I had my answer. I wanted them to have a normal life and if I had to sacrifice my own to achieve that, so be it.

I signalled to the flock to start descending. We landed about a mile way from the actual building, in the huge forest that surrounded the school to keep it hidden from the public.

"So you gonna tell us what we need to do yet, Max? Cos u know, it's generally a good thing to know before charging into the place of nightmares." Iggy said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, which of course was useless as he couldn't see me. Damn.

"Well," I said bracing myself, "You, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy are going to wait here until Angel gives you the signal, then your going to detonate all those bombs you made for me." I said this with a big smile, trying to make this sound a hell of a lot easier than it was going to be. For me at least. I ploughed on, taking advantage of their stunned silence.

"I'm gonna sneak in, get as much info as I can off of the computers there and then sneak out. Then I'll give the signal to Angel who will tell you to press those big red buttons and the school goes Kaboom! Simple!" All eyes were on me and nobody said anything for maybe, 2 seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell?! You're going in there ALONE?!"

"We're supposed to just sit here and wait for you?!"

"You're gonna leave us?"

"That's not fair!!!"

Of course Fang stayed silent but I could see he was furious. A muscle in his jaw was twitching and his body tensed. He glared at me and I could almost feel the fury in them. I looked away when I felt someone tugging my arm. I looked down into Angel's big eyes.

"Don't do this." She commanded and I felt her in my head. I closed my mind to her, blocking her out.

"Angel don't you ever try to use that on me." I said my voice hard. She looked away frightened at my tone.

"I'm sorry... but I don't want you to go!" she said tears in her eyes, still holding onto my jacket sleeve. My expression softened and I placed a hand on her head.

"I have to." She let go of me and ran to Nudge, sobbing. Nudge held onto her and stared at me like I'd grown two heads. I sent her an apologetic look then turned back to Iggy who hadn't stopped ranting since I'd told them the plan.

"You're not going in on your own" Gazzy said looking at me seriously. "I'm old enough now, I'm gonna be nine in a few months. I'm not a baby, Max."

"I know that Gazzy, I never said you were. But it's too dangerous for you, for _**any**_ of you. That's why I'm going in alone." I said directing this at Iggy who had stopped ranting and was waiting for me to finish dealing with Gazzy so he could have a go at me himself.

"But-"

"No but's Gazzy. You're not coming with me." I said sternly.

"But!"

"Gazzy! No means no!" He looked away furiously fighting back tears.

"Anyway, you have a very important job. It's not like I'm just telling you to sit here and wait for me."

"No that's what you're telling me to do. Again!" Iggy interrupted angrily. "You've done this once before Max, remember? You're not doing that to me again!" He glared in my general direction. "You're not going in there on your own!! You'll get yourself killed and then what are we supposed to do?"

"She's not going in on her own." We all turned to face Fang who had spoken. He came to stand next to me.

"Fang-"

"You are **not **going in on your own" He repeated turning me to face him with one hand on my shoulder. I look up at his determined face and was filled with both fear and relief. I'd half expected him to do this, so it wasn't really surprising but I'd still hoped that he'd listen and not come with me. But if he was with me I didn't think I'd be quite as scared senseless and we'd probably have more chance of succeeding. I nodded then looked back at Iggy.

"Fine. Fang and I are going in there, the rest of you will wait here for our signal, understand?"

"I'm coming with you too!" Iggy growled.

"No Iggy." I said my voice hard.

"Why not, I'm only 6 months younger than you so don't you dare use that excuse. I'll be in just as much danger as you'd be-"

"Iggy. You. Are. Blind!" I stated putting emphasis on each word. "I'm sorry but that makes it much more dangerous for you and you know it." A bitter look crossed his face and he stared at the ground at my feet.

"This is so unfair." He said, his voice quiet but still carrying across his anger.

"I know." I said sympathetically. "But life's not fair Iggy. You've always known that. If it was fair why would we even be here?" He didn't answer and I took it as acceptance.

"You didn't stop Fang, did you? Why can he go but I can't?" He muttered angrily.

"I couldn't stop Fang from following me even if I refused to let him come."

"How can you stop me-!"

"I can still kick _your_ ass into next week Iggy." I said cutting him off sharply. "You try to follow me and I'll beat you up just enough that you'll be able to recover but wont be able to follow me any more."

"You wouldn't dare." He scowled at me.

"Oh wouldn't I? Even if its for your own good? You underestimate me Iggy." I said, my voice icy.

He shut up pretty quickly looking a little scared. I sighed releasing the tension in my shoulders a little. This was going a little better than I imagined but it was still difficult.At least they seemd to be listening to me.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am. But I can't let you come with me because there is a very good chance of us not coming out alive." I mumbled. Angel and Nudge both started crying quietly, both well aware of what would happen if they were heard. Gazzy went and sat next to them trying to stay strong. Iggy still faced me hands clenched into fists by his sides.

"I wont let you die" I said looking at each of them. "I want you to live a normal life, and I want you to be happy. So if something does happen to us remember that we love you all and did this so you could _live_. Dont do anything stupid like going to the cops or the press understand? Iggy this is the other reason you need to stay here. You're the leader if we die, so take care of everyone for me, okay?"

I hugged each of them. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy clung to me before I pried myself away. Iggy wouldn't hug me back. I guess he was really angry at me. But that couldn't be helped. There was no way I was relenting on this.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before turning to Fang who nodded. We picked up Iggy and Gazzy's backpacks which contained the explosives we were to place in various areas in the school. We turned our backs on the flock and started walking in the direction of the school. We got about 10 meters away before Iggy called after us.

"If you die, I'll hate you forever!"

I grinned.

"I love you too!" I called back jokingly. I waved goodbye over one shoulder without looking back before walking farther away from my family for what could be the last time.

* * *

**So?**


End file.
